Not Applicable.
The field of the invention is pallets, and more particularly, rackable molded plastic pallets.
Plastic pallets are in common use in many industries. They are used as load platforms for easily transporting loads using material handling equipment, such as fork lift trucks and the like. A typical pallet has a deck with an upper surface for supporting a load and a lower surface which is engaged by the material handling equipment when in transit.
The load on a typical pallet causes the pallet deck to deflect concave upward in the areas between the feet and to compress the feet of the pallet, while lifting or transporting the pallet by engaging the material handling equipment causes the pallet deck to deflect concave downward. Constant movement of the pallet subjects a pallet deck to a continuous cycle of upward and downward deflections, weakening the pallet structure and eventually causing the pallet to fail. When the loaded pallets are stored in storage racks which have rack support arms to support the pallet sides and not the pallet center, the load on the pallet causes the pallet to deflect concave upward even further hastening the pallet""s demise.
One method which prolongs the life of a plastic pallet is to add material to the structural components of the pallet increasing the pallet stiffness and capability to withstand many deflection cycles. This method, however, increases the weight and cost of the pallet. Thus, a need exists for a method of increasing the strength of material handling pallets, without significantly increasing the weight or cost.
The present invention provides a rackable pallet having improved structural integrity without adding material to increase the pallet weight. The pallet has a deck having a top and a bottom, a number of feet are formed extending downwardly from the deck, reinforcing members inserted in the deck top, and a lid having a top and bottom joined to the deck top and enclosing the reinforcing members. Ribs define an open grid pattern in the deck and lid, and hollow channels are formed in the deck and lid, which increases the strength of the pallet, without disproportionately increasing the volume or weight of material used. The hollow channels are formed at strategic locations in the lid top and the deck bottom.
Foot straps mounted to the deck feet further improve the pallet structural integrity. Each foot strap is mounted to the feet with releasable shearable fasteners to simplify foot strap replacement and minimize foot strap damage.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.